Animal Crossing: A Wacky Series
by KittyCats
Summary: A series of wacky stories about friends in a town called Liongate that will make you laugh, cry and even vomit - all at the same time! Rated T for some language


**Okay so I decided to write a wacky animal crossing series about 8 friends and their random adventures!**

**Warning: This one totally doesn't lead to anything. It is just pointless. I am writing a better one now, you probably shouldn't read**

**this if you like long, captivating chapters...**

**XD**

It was a sunny morning in Liongate when Cat woke up. Beams of light shone through her window and onto her face. She groaned.

"Like, OPEN UP! Its ME, cheepers!"

Twiggys shrill voice shattered the hazy morning silence.

Cat dragged herself out of the bed and stumbled downstairs. She flung open the door.

Cats hair was a mess, and she was wearing an oversized tee with pink pajama shorts.

"This place like, smells really bad, cheepers. Were you drinking again?"

"...Maybe"

Twiggy cautiously tottered around the front room, which was covered in empty beer cans, popcorn, random pieces of clothing and a substance that may or may not be vomit.

"Is that even your bra, cheepers?", Twiggy questioned.

"I feel like shit"

"Thats what happens when you constantly throw parties. What time did you go to sleep at, cheepers? How much did you drink? Blah blah blah blah..."

Twiggys voice trailed off, Cat no longer paying attention.

"CAT!"

She jumped.

"What?!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Um...yes"

"Well then what did I just say?"

"... Who are you anyway? My fucking mother?"

Twiggy rolled her eyes at her hung-over-and-pissed-off friend.

Cat scratched her head.

"You got aspirin?" she asked.

"No. Oh god, look at the time cheepers! I have to go. Don't forget Matts party later!"

"I won't" Cat groaned.

"That is, if you haven't choked on your own vomit by then..." Twiggy mumbled as she went out the door.

Cat plonked down on the filthy sofa, her head pounding.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

* * *

"Its six o clock. Where is she?" Matt questioned.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. She's your best friend, remember? She won't have forgotten" Caroline assured him.

"Yea, she'll be here, kiddo" said Rolf.

Several minutes passed.

"Are you sure she knows its today?" Matt asked again.

"Yea she does. Twiggy told her. She said that she was seriously hung over though. As usual..." replied Merengue.

"Why don't we just start? She's probably tied up in something" suggested Caroline.

"Okay..."

"So the first gift is from me! Happy birthday, kiddo!" Beamed Rolf, as he pushed his gift towards Matt.

Matt gingerly unwrapped the gift.

It was a punching bag.

"Uh..."

"Isn't it great? I saw it and thought, hey I could stick a picture of Jambette on there for when I'm mad! So I did,

but it started to give me nightmares. Then I thought, Matt would love this!" Rolf grinned.

"Gee...I don't know what to say..." Matt said.

"I SURE DO!" came Jambettes voice.

"Oh shit..."

"RUN!"

Matt sighed and looked out the window while his friend was being chased by an angry Jambette. This certainly

was going to be the worst birthday ever.

* * *

Cat, meanwhile, had completely forgotten about Matts birthday and had decided to go for a walk on

the beach to clear her head.

The wind blew on her fevered brow while the shining sun started to descend and everything was...

"OW!"

She tripped over a sea-snail shell.

"God Dammit! I was trying to have a dramatic moment here!"

She picked herself up and walked on.

Suddenly she started to feel dizzy. Everything around her was spinning. She saw an animal that was idling nearby rushing over.

"Are you okay, miss? Miss?"

Cat fell down, and everything went black.

* * *

"Okay okay! Next up is Carolines!" yelled Kid Cat, who was fast becoming the leader of the whole ceremony.

"Happy birthday, Matt" smiled Caroline, as she handed a medium-sized box to him.

"Thanks!" he grinned, as he tore off the wrapping. It was brand-new headphones!

"This is awesome! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it. It kind of goes with Merengues gift. We went gift-shopping together"

"Okay then, lets see Merengues gift then" ordered Kid Cat.

"Happy birthdayyyyy!"

It was a smallish box, wrapped in paper with a little ribbon on top.

Matt destroyed the pretty wrapping, and he saw the box.

It was a few , all of his favourite bands.

"Thanks Merengue!"

Even though Matt was grateful for all the wonderful gifts and the great party, he only really wanted his

best friend to show up

* * *

"CAT!"

...

"CATTTTT!"

...

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's just passed out.

...

"LOOK! She's waking up!"

Cat opened her eyes slowly and drowsily. She looked around at her friends, all staring down at her.

"Wh...whats going on?"

"You passed out! We were starting to get worried when you didn't show up to Matts party..."

Matts party! How could she of forgotten?

Oh right. She passed out.

...

I feel silly.

"Oh my god! Where is he?" she asked

"He's outside with Caroline. But hey, I have GREAT news!"

"...What?"

"Rolf reported Jambette to the police for assault, and she's currently "recovering" in the Bellevue clinic" said Kid Cat excitedly.

"AWESOME!"

Despite the epical news of Jambette, Cat felt horrible over missing her best friends birthday.

"Is Matt upset?"

"Well, would YOU be upset if your best friend missed your birthday party because she was drinking all night

and passed out over a headache and had been taken to the hospital?" came Twiggys voice. Cat was still drowsy

"..."

"I ... I guess?"

Caroline came in then.

"Oh, your awake. Well, Matts really upset"

Cat sobbed.

"I know! And I feel awful. I really do"

...

Suddenly Matt walked in.

"Matt!" said Cat

"Oh. You. Your awake"

"Yea... Looks like it"

...

"OHMIGOD!" yelled Twiggy

"What!?"

"Jambette is outside the window!"

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!"

"RUUUUUNNNN!"

Soon, everyone was laughing and screaming as they got chased by their Bellevue-escapee friend.

It truly was the best birthday ever.

**... Leave me alone. I honestly don't even know where this was going from the start. It was a ramble.**

**Also, it was really short. :P. I promise the next ones will be better! I PROMISE!**

**So yea, my main characters are 2 humans, Cat and Matt, and Twiggy, Jambette (ugh), Rolf, Kid Cat, Merengue and Caroline!**

**I just randomly chose them. I wanted a mixture of personality. We have peppy, Jock, normal, cranky and um... thats all.**

**Lacking in Uchi, Lazy and Snooty. I reeeally want a lazy character added in, though. But I'm torn between Moe and Bones.**

**Any suggestions, ideas or just opinions, please review!**

**- KittyCats xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
